mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Major Nixel
Clothing Chef= |-| |-|-|-|-||-|-|-|-||appear= Calling All Mixels |gender= Male |position= Evil mastermind Baker Commander |color= Black and white |features= Facial hair Size Badge |likes= Telling his army what to do Breaking Cubits Kicking Nixels away Making cupcakes |dislikes= Mixels Creativity Being electrocuted Being embarrased |quote= "You miserable Mixels!"|tribe = Nixels|Color = Black|voice = Fred Tatasciore Rodger Bumpass (Mixel Moon Madness onwards)|last = Mixel Moon Madness|names = Colonel Nixel General Nix Bad Commander}} Major Nixel is the military leader of the Nixels swarm, serving King Nixel. Characteristics Personality He can get angry very easily. He treats the other Nixels like how a tornado treats cars, throwing and kicking them around and forcing them to steal Cubits. He might not be very smart, as he confused two Nixels for Mixels not long after he himself painted them to look like Mixels. On the other hand, he might have a terrible memory. Physical Appearance Major Nixel is, simply, an oversized version of a regular Nixel, only being elongated into a slightly more rectangular shape. He also has a silver mustache, large silver eyebrows, large eyes, black and white epaulettes on his shoulders, and a black and white square-shaped badge on his chest. Despite the statue in Wrong Colors, Major Nixel has sharp teeth. In Another Nixel, they are large, but in Nixel "Mix Over", they are tiny. Normal Nixels have bigger teeth than he does. He also lacks the ear-like extensions that regular Nixels have, instead having a flat top. In Mixels Rush, he is given a different design, consisting of an updated mustache look and the addition of an ear-like top on his head. Ability Major Nixel is the only Nixel who is capable of speech other than saying "nix" or "Nixel." He knows how to bake cupcakes. However, he is a terrible baker according to Gobba. He is also a bad artist, who makes crudely drawn pictures of the Mixels to illustrate his plots. Finally, he is very strong, so he can throw and kick Nixels into far places. As seen in Calling All Mixels, he has the ability to attack Mixels by slamming the ground. Biography Early life At one point, Major Nixel developed a hatred for the Mixels, gathered a swarm of Nixels, and decided to destroy the Cubits and ruin all creativity under the leadership of King Nixel. Attempts to steal Cubits While the Mixels were having a party, he commanded his Nixels to kidnap all of them and place them in safes. Flain happened to be late to the party, so he ended up saving Seismo first, and the two of them subsequently attacked the Major, knocking him in the ground. He continued to plan multiple attacks in various areas of Mixel Land, continuing to be defeated by the various Mixels that were now freed. ("Calling All Mixels") One of the first attempts to disturb the peace ended in disaster. Major Nixel instructed three Nixels to bring back a Cubit from each tribe, which two failed in doing. When the successful one came back, it brought a Cubit, along with a Zaptor & Seismo Mix. The Mix attacked Major Nixel, and the Nixels laughed at him. ("Another Nixel") Fed up that his last plan was ruined, Major Nixel then painted two Nixels different colors to confuse Mixels, and so he sent them to get a Cubit. When the Nixels came back with it, Major Nixel himself confused them for Mixels and sent the whole swarm after them. He then ran away with the Cubit, but the Lunk & Balk Mix took it away from him. (Nixel "Mix Over") Takeover of Mixel Land After a few months of planning, Major Nixel had come up with his greatest scheme ever. From inside his contraption, the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, he dropped a bomb on the Mix Festival occurring at the time - a day to celebrate the power of the Cubits. This bomb had then turned the Mixels into zombified versions of themselves. Major thought he had finally gotten his wishes of a conformed society; little did he know that five leaders of their respective tribes were heading to Mixel Mountain to obtain the Rainbow Cubits that could stop him. After he had found out what was going on, Major Nixel sent his army of Nixels after them. After the leaders had restored order to the land and defeated the Nixels, the Gobba/Flain Mix tasted Major Nixel's cupcakes, then slammed a table of cupcakes onto Major Nixel's face. Upset and embarrassed, Major ran off, vowing his revenge. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Further plans After Major Nixel returned from his failure to take over, everyone in the swarm watched satellite surveillance footage of an Infernite camping trip. Major had realized that the Mixels with the fire-based tribe were the Orbitons and Glowkies; alien Mixels from Mixel Moon. When he was just about to report the activity to his now-known superior King Nixel, the large monarch approached. Major, surprised, fainted out of fear of the Nixel leader. ("Mixel Moon Madness") Not long after, the Major unleashed a Nixelstorm to blow away and separate the Mixels from each other; believing their weakness to be loneliness. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes *''"Alright, Nixels!"'' - Major Nixel, Another Nixel & Nixel "Mix Over" *''"What happened to you?!"'' - Major Nixel, Another Nixel * "It's a Mix!!!" - Major Nixel, Another Nixel *''"If you're gonna steal Cubits from the Mixels, you have to look like a Mixel!"'' - Major Nixel, Nixel "Mix Over" *''"Now, GO..get ME... some CUBITS! And I'm just gonna stand here!" - Major Nixel, Nixel "Mix Over" *"Thank you, to some annoying and forgettable Nixels."'' - Major Nixel, Epic Comedy Adventure *''"Doot doot doo…perfect cupcakes!" - Major Nixel, Epic Comedy Adventure *"Huh? More of them? Now there's Mixels on the moon. This is unacceptable! If King Nixel gets word of this, he's gonna blow his top! *gasp* Sir, I was just about to... report... *faints*''" - Major Nixel, Mixel Moon Madness Trivia *Major Nixel was long thought to be the main antagonist, but in Mixel Moon Madness it was revealed that the true main antagonist is named King Nixel. *He will most likely not be released as a LEGO set from the Mixels franchise, although it's not entirely impossible. *He is based on a militarian army major, general, commander, or colonel, hence his name, which is probably his position amongst the Nixel army. *In Calling All Mixels, his eppauletes' rope is colored gold, and his medal is colored red and gold, unlike in the series, where they both are black and white. Ironically, some loading screens shows a picture of his animation model still using the black-and-white color scheme. *His personality is similar to Lord/President Business from The LEGO Movie, since they both force their minions to destroy the creativity and fun in the land. *The Mixed Up Special is the first time in the series that he is referred to by name. *He may be very out of shape or just not very active, as he tired out very easily when trying to chase the tribe leaders, and ended up leaving them for his minion Nixels to deal with in Epic Comedy Adventure. He is also slower than the Catch Up Nixel. *He has a white mustache and eyebrows. This could mean that he is old. This is further supported in the Japanese dub of the series, where he uses the pronoun "和紙" (washi in romeiji mode) to refer to himself. In fiction, "washi" is stereotypically used by old men. *In Calling All Mixels, he carries a staff that he attacks with. This is the only appearance of it. *He is the first character to have more than one voice actor, if not counting Nurp-Naut. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Another Nixel *Wrong Colors (as a statue) *Nixel "Mix Over" *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixels Rush Books *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book * LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! Category:2014 Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Characters without a set Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Characters with facial hair Category:Three teeth Category:Deep voices Category:Main Antagonists Category:Armed Characters Category:Mixels Rush